


Deal

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oh, the angle of those fingers.





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write smut. You have been warned, I guess?

Eichi can't stop thinking about Shu.

After the Tanabata event, he still can't get over how perfect Shu's movement is, how his every action was never wasted, how his delicate fingers dance like he was controlling puppets. Eichi is still hypnotized by it even if it has already been almost a week after the live ended.

At first, he only thought about Shu's performance and nothing else, the way he moves his body, the way he sings, but then his mind decided to wander off to other places instead.

It keeps getting more vivid after a while, his imagination starts going wilder and wilder, sometimes even catching himself fantasizing how Shu would touch him at certain places with those hands that make him go crazy. Eichi, despite his body condition, is a hormonal teenager, after all, it wouldn't be weird for him to think about stuff like that, right?

Well, it's not like Shu would do it anyway so what's the harm in that?

...

Eichi can't focus on what's written on the board at all.

This is the downside of being in the same class as him, Eichi keeps looking at Shu's direction while trying his hardest to not be suspicious, he actually doesn't know if he did good at hiding or not but if he gets caught, things are not going to be pretty. He is the most influential person, top idol, the Emperor of Yumenosaki and he has to maintain his look, he can’t be caught having sexual thoughts about another student who he once destroyed last year, and that’s the hardest part of it.

He wishes school would end sooner because he needs to go back home and do something with this feeling as soon as possible.

...

Eichi let out a shaky sigh, he got sent to the infirmary by the teacher since he seems a bit off and everyone else knows that the heir of the Tenshouin has a fragile body, it's better to be safe than sorry after all. That’s why right now, he’s lying down on the infirmary bed alone. He’s not going to tell anyone that his mind is just swarmed with such impure thoughts he actually can’t keep himself together for sure.

Under the blanket, his hand is reaching down to touch the part where it's achingly hard under his pants, hoping to relieve it a little, it's probably fine if he didn't get caught doing it, seeing no one is around, not even the infirmary teacher.

"Mhn..." He closes his eyes and covers his mouth with his free hands, the other one still touching himself through his clothes. It certainly does help to some extent, but if you ask Eichi, it doesn't feel enough for him at all. His pants start to feel irritating for him after a while. He pulls the blanket up to his nose, pulls down the zip, then pulls his pants down a little, before putting the fingers that used to be down below into his mouth, covering it with his saliva.

He's really doing it inside the school, his hands shake when he thinks about how he could get caught at any moment, but the risk of that somehow excites him. Eichi slowly pushes his fingers inside his own body while letting out a silent groan.

His mind keeps thinking about Shu, how his fingers would reach inside him, much further inside than he could himself hitting the sweet spot which he can't. Eichi moans slightly when the thought of that starts getting more and more vivid. He's so lucky that the teacher is not around right now.

"Itsuki-kun..." Eichi whispers his name quietly while he keeps moving his fingers in rhythm until he hears a voice next to him.

"So that's why you were looking at me all day, huh, Tenshouin?"

Eichi immediately shots open his eyes in horror to see that the man he's been fantasizing about is right in front of him, watching him touching himself and says nothing about it, Eichi wasn’t even sure when did Shu come into the room because he can’t hear anything over his own panting and heartbeats at all. His face becomes so visibly pale normal people would start to get worried.

"I-Itsuki-kun, it's no-"

"What is it then?" 

Shu didn't let him finish his sentence, Eichi can't make up any excuse on the fly either since he was caught red-handed.

"..."

Shu frowns, looking disgusted, Eichi knows so well that Shu hates his guts and he wasn’t surprised one bit about how the other boy reacts.

"You threatens to destroy me earlier, and now you want me inside you? Do you wish I was the one doing that to you right now? How funny"

"Well, it's not any of my business" 

Shu prepares to leave the infirmary, but then his arm was held back by Eichi.

"What do you want from me?"

"Please...help me" Eichi murmurs but still make it loud enough for the other person to hear, his face is filled with disbelief on how bold Eichi can be to the person that he knows hates him

"Why should I?" Shu asks, but Eichi didn't answer him.

"Just using your fingers is fine too..." He begs, he just wants Shu right now and anything is fine as long as it's him.

"..."

"If I do, you need to promise that you'd leave me, my Valkyrie, and Nito alone, don't pull what you did back in Tanabata ever again"

Eichi just nods silently, he wants him so bad he's willing to make that promise. It was not a hard promise for Eichi at all and of course, he would accept.

"Well then," Shu half-heartedly says as he walks toward Eichi's bed again. He slowly sits up and pushes away the blanket, revealing his still aching hard erection. Eichi’s mind is filled with embarrassment but also excitement too.

"Take off your pants, do your own work"

Eichi does what he was told obediently since he doesn't want Shu to leave. Shu reaches his hands to Eichi's mouth and he doesn't waste any time before sucking his fingers and covering it with his saliva.

The blond boy puts his arms on the bed for support as he pulls his knees up together, Shu places one of his arms down on the bed and sits next to Eichi's side.

As Shu's finger enters his body, Eichi lets out a gasp following by a small, soft moan, it feels so much like a dream making Eichi suddenly want to check if he was actually sleeping or not. If this turns out to be just a dream he’s probably going to get so angry at himself for dreaming something this realistic.

Shu doesn’t waste any time to put in the second finger while the other boy is still squirming around him, he keeps pushing in, deeper than where Eichi himself could reach which makes him shivers.

"Itsuki-kun, my-"

Before Eichi could finish, Shu, who's already pushed his fingers inside deep enough suddenly curls up and hits the spot that makes Eichi sees stars, this is what he was talking about when he said Shu could reach it, and he does it so perfectly as he imagined. Tears are pricked in the corner of Eichi’s eyes as Shu inserts another finger inside. He isn’t sure if he could take that, but he eagerly lets him in any way.

"!!"

He hisses when the third finger has been pushed inside, feeling himself stretching out even more. It doesn't take him long to get used to it though, seeing that after just a little while, he starts to let out a breathy moan again.

_Oh, the angle of those fingers._

Shu's long, slender fingers keep hitting his prostate with a scary accuracy like he's torturing him, Eichi can't help but let out a louder moan, his entire body shudders as he throws his head back in pleasure. Both of his shaky arms are holding up his body so he could keep himself sitting and doesn't fall onto the infirmary's bed. It's even better than what he has been fantasizing for the past week and he's savoring every moment of it. He could feel himself tighten up in response to Shu’s touch, panting from how hot his body feels as sweat rolls down his forehead.

"A-ah, Itsuki-kun..." Eichi stutters out the other boy's name, he doesn't seem like he likes to be called by him and makes a disgruntled snarl, so he decides to stop, not wanting to upset Shu until he's finished, he’s in his control after all.

He almost screamed out loud when Shu presses his fingers against his sensitive spot and not letting go, Eichi bites his lips hoping it would stop him from letting out any unnecessary voice since they’re still inside the school. But Shu seems to not be willing to cooperate, Eichi is pretty sure right now that the other boy is really trying to torture him, driving him crazy with each and every touch. No actions shall be wasted for Shu Itsuki, this sentence can’t get any more true.

Eichi isn’t sure why Shu seems so experienced with this either, Eichi doesn’t think a person like Shu would’ve ever finger someone before, well, he wouldn’t be surprised if somehow Shu knows just what to do because everything he did has been working against him effectively. One of his arms gave out and now he’s on his elbows, almost lying down with only little support to keep him up. He could perfectly see Shu’s face from this angle.

“Ah- hgn!”

Eichi feels like he's getting closer and closer to his limit and the heat inside of his stomach is getting stronger with each movement, but then, not knowing what's on his mind, Shu suddenly pulls out his fingers making Eichi accidentally let out a whining noise. He tries to continue by lifting up one arm and reaching his hand down and do it himself but got slapped away by Shu.

"Nnh!?"

Now Eichi isn't sure what would happen next anymore, Shu wouldn't continue but he wouldn't let him finish either. Eichi is getting more and more impatient with each second passing and it’s really suffocating when his mind is clouded with lust.

"P-Please, Itsuki-kun-- please let me come..." Eichi chokes out a plea, but then what Shu says next makes his eyes open wide.

"Why should I?"

Shu can't just leave him right here, can he? Eichi isn't even sure he could help himself at this rate, it won't be as good as what Shu did and Eichi wouldn't be satisfied with it.

"I know how desperate you are, I could just easily leave you here wanting me but can’t do anything about it as revenge"

"Hnn!? You can't jus- You can't just do that!" Eichi speaks, sounding almost like a child who's whining about not getting the toy they want. Shu even took the effort to stop him every time he dares trying to reach down there, completely denying his orgasm.

"I certainly can."

"Now tell me, why should I let you finish?"

"B-Because, I mean- just- please..." Eichi can't find any reason why Shu should help him at all, so all he can do is whispering his begging into Shu's ear hoping it would work.

"Try begging for my mercy then, Tenshouin" Shu's voice still sounds the same, even though he's toying with Eichi while he can't get him back at all, his entire body is yearning for him and that fact undeniably makes Eichi completely under Shu's palm.

"Please, I'll do anything, please- let me come..." He mumbles, which sounds a little like sobbings, pleading that Shu would have some mercy on him.

“Please...” he sounds defeated, and hearing Eichi sounding so pathetic because of him probably fills Shu with indescribable happiness, not long after, Shu then puts his fingers back inside Eichi again.

The blond boy let out a long, shaking groan, but instead of waiting for Shu to move his hands, he decides to move his body first, right now Eichi is grinding against Shu's hand desperately as he feels his orgasm building up inside his stomach again.

His arms can't take his own body weight anymore and give out, Eichi fell on the bed. He almost reaches his limit and could come anytime now. 

Eichi gasps as he writhes in pleasure from just Shu's fingers alone. Feeling a little dizzy, he tries to breathe but his attempt has become futile once the pool of heat inside his stomach is starting to become too much for him to handle.

“I’m- ah!”

His back arches beautifully as he feels a hand wrapping around his erection, his vision became white like he saw a flash and the next thing knew was the fact that he finally reached his long, awaiting climax. Eichi closes his eyes, spilling white liquid all over Shu’s hand.

He then opens his eyes again when Shu pulls out, letting out another small, lewd noise, Eichi sees his own come on the other boy's hand to which Shu reaches that hand out in front of him.

"Clean after yourself" Shu orders, Eichi immediately knows what he has to do and reaches out his shaking hands to bring the other boy's closer and start licking the liquid that was his.

"Stop it. You're enjoying this way too much" 

Shu yanks his arm back and lets out an audible 'hmph' sound Eichi sits up and puts on his pants properly again even though his legs are still shaking and he’s still breathless from the recent orgasm.

"Keep your promise, Tenshouin"

"Of course" Eichi smiles weakly, both his body and mind are tired after what happened earlier, he probably needs a rest for real now.

"Ah, that was so good, Itsuki-kun, if you need to release yourself, I'm always right here" Eichi jokingly teases before chuckling. He then lies his back down onto the bed again.

"So that's what you decided to say after all of this, the inside of your head must only be filled with pure lust then" 

"Now excuse me, I'm going to go wash my hands," Shu said sarcastically before leaving the infirmary, making Eichi all alone again, which he then realized something after Shu already left.

"Did he just indirectly called me a slut?" Eichi mumbles the question to himself, before deciding to let it go and doze off, feeling absolutely fulfilled and contented.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hoarding this thing for so long. Wrote this to practice writing them scenes so I don't know how accurate it is though...


End file.
